


Health and Safety

by barbitone



Series: Voltron Fanfiction [29]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Anal Sex, Arguments, Established Relationship, Humor, Longsuffering Haxus (Voltron), Lotor is a shit, M/M, POV Sendak (Voltron), Space Husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-16 08:37:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18091037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbitone/pseuds/barbitone
Summary: Emperor Sendak sicks the Health Inspector on Prince Lotor.





	Health and Safety

**Author's Note:**

> There's a running joke on the shotor discord that the Health Inspector is the bane of the Galra, so... here's that XD
> 
> This could potentially be the same universe as [Some place safe, I would imagine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18033320/chapters/42612083) but honestly the only thing that matters is that Sendak is the Emperor and Lotor is his husband.

 

* * *

 

_“SENDAK!”_

Sendak couldn’t help flinching at the way Lotor’s shout echoed through the corridors. He had a feeling he already knew what this was about and he set his jaw as he waited for him to arrive. The stomping of his footsteps steadily got louder and then the door to the imperial suite slammed open, revealing Lotor, wide eyed and red-faced as he brandished a piece of paper bearing an official-looking seal.

“What is the meaning of this?!”

“Lotor,” Sendak said calmly.

“I’ve been cited for twenty-seven health and safety violations?!”

“Lotor-”

“Why wasn’t I notified of this inspection? And- and- how _dare_ you allow anyone into my lab, my- my- engineering bay, my-”

“Lotor.”

“I have to require my engineers to wear _gloves_ , now? Gloves reduce manual dexterity, the work we do is very delicate-”

“Lotor!” Sendak said, standing. “Need I remind you that just last week two of your engineers had to be treated for third degree burns?”

Lotor scoffed, rolling his eyes. “That was clearly an error on their part-”

“And one fell off a walkway- which don’t have railings- and nearly broke his neck?”

“Railings are a waste of metal, it keeps them on their toes to have an element of danger-”

“That’s insane!”

“So I’m _insane_ now?” Lotor snarled, crumpling the paper up into a ball and throwing it down to the ground. “Was it _insane_ when I built you the finest fleet of fighters anyone has ever seen? Was it _insane_ when I built you a Command Ship that put Zarkon’s to shame? When I developed a way to _double_ the effectiveness of concentrated quintessence? You didn’t seem to take any issue with my _insane_ methods _then_ -” 

“Lotor,” Sendak growled, bending to  pick up the paper and smoothing it open on the table. “Did you even look at this? You have no requirements for proper eye gear, foot-wear, no health standards. There are naked conduits spouting electricity in at least five separate locations-”

“I need those-!”

“-your chemicals are not properly labeled-”

“Any fool can identify them by smell-”

“And you’ve had seventeen workplace injuries in the past month alone. Be thankful this is just a citation, the Health Inspector wanted to shut you down for good and put you on trial for criminal negligence!”

“That’s absurd,” Lotor muttered, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

“You should have seen his face when he returned to report to me,” Sendak said, frowning. “That man was pale as a sheet. He said he’d never seen anything so egregious. You’re lucky you’re the Emperor’s husband, else you’d be in a jail cell or permanently unemployed.”

Lotor’s mouth dropped open in shock. “You mean _you’re_ lucky I’m the Emperor’s husband! I don’t have to abide by these ridiculous so called health and safety standards-”

“Actually, you do,” Sendak growled, straightening to loom over Lotor.

Lotor just narrowed his eyes, glaring up at him.

“Need I remind you-” Sendak continued, “this is my ship-”

“ _Your_ ship?” Lotor scoffed. “If anything it’s _my_ ship, seeing as how I built the damn thing-”

“And then you gifted it to me for our wedding, so that makes it mine,” Sendak interrupted. “I won’t allow these flagrant safety violations in my fleet, no matter who the perpetrator is!”

“ _Perpetrator?_ So I’m a-”

“That’s not what I meant!” Sendak yelled. “For fuck’s sake- I know things were… difficult for you for a long time. You probably had to work under even worse conditions than this-”

“Don’t psychoanalyze me,” Lotor said, baring his teeth in a snarl. “I’m not some tragic figure you need to coddle-”

“I’m sure you think all of this is _fine_ but it isn’t!” Sendak forged on. “We’re not at war anymore! You’re not alone and on the run anymore!”

“So what?” Lotor yelled. “What does that have to do with anything? What do you want from me?”

“I want you to stop endangering your safety!” Sendak yelled back. “I want to know that you’re going to come home for dinner every night and I won’t have to fear being told you broke your neck or burned to death in some stupid accident! I want you to wear goggles because I love you!”

“Well- I love you too, you overbearing bastard!” Lotor shouted, gesturing angrily. “And I’m not wearing goggles!”

“Fine,” Sendak hissed, crumpling the citation into a ball again and throwing it at Lotor’s chest. “If you’re not wearing goggles then I guess I’m not fucking you tonight.”

Lotor’s eyes widened in shock and Sendak smirked.

“Yeah, that’s right- you heard me.”

“You wouldn’t,” Lotor breathed out. “It’s our anniversary-”

“Sorry, I guess the thought of you dying in a terrible accident puts a bit of a damper on my libido,” Sendak said with a shrug. “I’m going to have the Inspector return tomorrow, and then the day after, and every day after that until you’ve seen fit to fix all of these health code violations. And until he gives me a favorable report you’re just going to have to jerk off in the shower- _alone!”_

“I won’t stand for this- I won’t- I refuse to- to negotiate with _terrorists!_ ” Lotor exclaimed. “We’ll see who dies of blue balls first, Sendak. It won’t be me!”

He stormed out and Sendak stared after him in a bit of a daze. What the hell had he just gotten himself into?

 

* * *

 

When Sendak returned for dinner Lotor was all smiles and sweetness, and Sendak knew exactly what he was doing. That didn’t make it easier to not lean in when Lotor casually brushed past him, running his fingers over the edge of Sendak’s ear like it was an accident and not a fully calculated effort to get him hard.

Well- the joke was on him. Sendak was already hard just from the way Lotor had looked at him through his eyelashes when he’d first come into the room. Dinner was a strained affair as Lotor flirted with him and he tried desperately to hold on to his resolve. Afterwards Lotor went to the bedroom while Sendak sat on the couch with a glass of whiskey and read reports.

When Lotor returned Sendak nearly choked on his tongue. He was wearing gold hoops in his ears and delicate gold chains around his throat. They hung down his chest like an elegant harness, revealed by his loosely closed robe spun of purple silk so fine it was practically translucent. Sendak was so hard he felt dizzy, there wasn’t enough blood left in his brain to process the report in front of his face.

“What are you reading, darling?” Lotor asked casually as he breezed over and sat on the couch beside him. He’d put on some sort of perfume, the sweetness and musk of it making Sendak’s head spin.

“I know what you’re doing,” he growled.

“Do you?” Lotor asked, raising an eyebrow as he shifted closer, kneeling beside him. “I know you wouldn’t leave me wanting, would you? That would be so terribly cruel.”

Sendak closed his eyes just so he wouldn’t have to look at that _pout_. He wanted to give in so badly but he’d put his foot down, hadn’t he? It was for Lotor’s own good, wasn’t it?

Lotor leaned forward to nuzzle the side of his neck as he trailed his fingers down Sendak’s chest, and Sendak couldn’t help shivering. “I need you, darling,” Lotor murmured, his hot breath ghosting over Sendak’s fur. “Don’t you want me? _Please…”_

And that was just- cruel. Sendak gathered what strength he had left and jerked to his feet. “I have- a thing.”

“A thing?” Lotor asked, stretching languidly in a way that was perfectly calculated to show off his lithe form and get the robe to slip open further and reveal a dusky nipple, pierced with a gold bar. And _fuck_ he didn’t usually wear those, they chafed when he was in his armor, and- he was really going in for the kill. “Skip it, my love…”

“I- I have to go,” Sendak managed and practically ran out of the room. He wandered the halls aimlessly for a while, wondering when it would be safe to go back. Knowing Lotor-

Never.

He ended up falling asleep in a chair on the observation deck, and jerked awake when someone pointedly cleared their throat.

“Commander Haxus,” Sendak said awkwardly.

“Emperor Sendak,” Haxus said. “Did you have another fight?”

“Not exactly,” Sendak hedged. Did they? He honestly wasn’t sure. But this was definitely the first time he was hiding from sex.

“I see,” Haxus said, before sighing. “Alright. Come on, then.”

Sendak trailed after him through the halls with his head hanging down dejectedly.

“Would you like a drink?” Haxus asked as he pulled out Sendak’s pillow and blanket from a hidden compartment under the couch.

“I just want my husband to wear safety gear so he doesn’t get chemical burns,” Sendak muttered. “Is that really so much to ask?”

“He’ll come around,” Haxus said and patted him on the shoulder.

 

* * *

 

The next day Sendak received the report he’d been expecting from the Health Inspector- Lotor had made absolutely zero changes.

Sendak made sure to jerk off furiously in the shower before he saw Lotor for dinner again. Except then Lotor sat right in his lap and started kissing him passionately. He lost himself for a minute- or two. Or ten.

But then he found himself leaning over Lotor, already naked in bed with a look of such victory in his eyes that it broke through the haze of lust. Sendak jerked back like he’d been burned and stepped away.

“You-” he hissed, shaking his finger.

Lotor sat up a little, propping himself up on his elbows. His lips were red and kiss-bruised, his hair wild around him. He looked Sendak directly in the eye as he spread his legs invitingly-

“No!” Sendak said, turning around. “You know what you have to do.”

On the third day the Health Inspector informed him there were now thirty-five violations, and Sendak didn’t even bother going to his own rooms, heading directly to Haxus’ couch instead.

On the fourth day Lotor had a minor mishap in the lab and Sendak visited him in the medbay and stood glaring at him with his arms crossed while a doctor dabbed healing salve on a burn on Lotor’s hand and bandaged it carefully.

“If you just listened to-”

Lotor stuck his tongue out at him and Sendak had to leave just so he didn’t end up throwing him over his shoulder and teaching him a lesson he wouldn’t forget.

By the fifth day Sendak was going mad. By the time he inevitably blundered into Haxus’ living room he saw the couch was already set up for him and he buried his face into the cushions to muffle his groan.

Everything was terrible.

He woke in the middle of the night to a quiet knock and opened the door to see Lotor standing outside in the hall in a soft robe with a blanket wrapped around his shoulders. He looked up and Sendak recognized the expression on his face immediately.

“Come here,” Sendak whispered and wrapped an arm around his shoulders to draw him into the dark room. He pulled Lotor down half on top of him on the couch and wrapped him up in his arms before draping the blanket over both of them. “It’s alright,” he said, stroking Lotor’s hair as he sighed and relaxed against him. “What did you dream about?”

Lotor was silent for a long moment. “I dreamt that… you left me.”

“Oh baby,” Sendak said, pulling him closer. “You know I’d never do that. I’d never leave you.”

“But you did,” Lotor whispered. “For five days now.”

Sendak closed his eyes, exhaling sharply. “You’re right, and I’m sorry. This was stupid. I was just- I was scared for you. I didn’t know what else to do.”

“So…” Lotor looked up hopefully.

“Yeah,” Sendak said, sinking his hand into the thick silky hair at the back of Lotor’s head. “Come here.” He pulled him in for a kiss and when Lotor melted against him everything felt right again.

After five days of nothing but teasing Sendak was surprised to find that what he wanted most was the slow slide of lips, the press of Lotor’s body against his. He took his time running his hands through Lotor’s hair, over his back and under his robe.

“Sendak,” Lotor whispered. “I missed you.”

“I missed you too,” Sendak answered. “I’ve got you now, you’re alright.”

Lotor shifted to press his cock against Sendak’s hip and Sendak realized he was hard too- hard and leaking.

“Can we?” Lotor asked.

“Yeah. Yeah baby- just-”

Lotor fumbled to pull Sendak’s cock out of his soft sleeping pants as Sendak shifted down into a better angle, sliding his hand over Lotor’s ass and dipping his fingers in to stroke over his entrance while he shivered and hid his face in Sendak’s neck.

“You’re sure you can take it?” Sendak whispered. “We don’t have lube, or-”

“I can take it,” Lotor laughed quietly and shifted to move down on Sendak’s cock. He moved slow, slower than usual, like he was savoring that first exquisite slide, the stretch of it. Sendak closed his eyes and let him go at his own pace, bringing one hand up to clutch at the back of Lotor’s neck while he kept the other on his ass. The tight heat of Lotor’s body was always amazing, but it felt different somehow now that they were going so slow. It felt intense and intimate- inescapable in the sweetest way.

“Oh,” Lotor breathed out when he slid down all the way, catching his breath for a moment before he started to move in slow rolling thrusts. Sendak braced his feet on the couch so he could get more leverage to help him, move with him.

It seemed to last for ages, until Sendak couldn’t take it anymore and sped up, fucking into him for real.

“Yeah,” Lotor whispered, tightening his arms over Sendak’s shoulders. There wasn’t enough space to get a hand between them, but it didn’t seem to matter. Sendak could feel Lotor tightening around him as he got closer to his release just from this, from Sendak fucking him, holding him.

“How could I ever resist you?” Sendak murmured into his ear. “I was a fool to try, a fool to turn my back on you when I had you laid out naked for me in bed. I’ll never do it again, I promise you. I’m yours, now. I’m yours forever, my love-”

Lotor gasped and shuddered in his arms, and then his muscles were tightening around Sendak’s cock as he came and Sendak had to hold back a growl at the heat flooding through him as he came too, breathing hard against Lotor’s hair. They stayed a while just like that, joined together, and then Lotor pulled back with a quiet laugh.

“Will Haxus be angry we fucked on his couch?”

“Shit,” Sendak muttered. “I’m not sure. I guess it’s too late to take it back.”

Lotor laughed again and moved so he was tucked safe and warm between the back of the couch and Sendak’s body.

“We should- clean up, maybe. I’ll go- I’ll get a washcloth.”

Sendak walked to the bathroom in a bit of a stupor and then got the both of them cleaned up before dropping the soiled cloth into the hamper.

“Should we go back to our own rooms?” he asked. But it was the middle of the night and he was so exhausted after everything. Lotor didn’t seem much better off so Sendak got settled back on the couch.

“In the morning,” Lotor said.

“Alright.” Sendak stroked his hair thoughtfully, enjoying the familiar warmth of Lotor against him once again. “Why are you so against safety regulations?”

Lotor shrugged.

“No, you know. Tell me- why?”

“I- it just feels- it feels like admitting that something could go wrong. It feels like tempting fate.”

Sendak chuckled quietly. “My love, that’s the most backwards thing I’ve ever heard.”

Lotor shrugged again. “I didn’t say it made sense. And… goggles make my hair look funny.”

Sendak laughed outright again, stifling it with his fist so he wouldn’t wake Haxus in the other room. “So design new goggles, that won’t. Hell- design a full safety outfit for your staff, add a cape, do whatever you want. You can have them all wearing cat ears if you feel like it. Just do- something.”

He could feel Lotor’s smile against his neck and knew he’d won.

“Perhaps,” Lotor muttered noncommittally, but Sendak knew he was thinking about it and drifted off into a restful sleep.

 

* * *

 

“Really, sire?”

Sendak opened his eyes to see Haxus glaring down at them.

“Here? You have your own rooms you know.”

Sendak glanced down at Lotor sleeping peacefully in his arms. The light of a nearby nebula was falling through the windows to caress his face, his hair, making him glow gold. He was so beautiful-

“Well, as long as you’ve made up now,” Haxus muttered, and Sendak realized he’d forgotten to speak.

“Sorry,” he whispered. “And- thank you.”

“I’ll have them bring breakfast for you here.”

“No- we- we’ll go. Thank you.”

Haxus shrugged and left for his command shift and Sendak smiled as he held Lotor closer.

In the evening the Health Inspector reported that Lotor’s facilities had received a passing grade and Sendak could only sigh in relief.

“Generally we perform these inspections once a year,” the man said tightly. “But given Prince Lotor’s… track record, I’d recommend more frequent visits. Once a month, perhaps.”

Sendak shuddered, contemplating all this playing out all over again.

“I’ll consider it,” he said at last.

The man’s eyes narrowed dangerously. “Very well. In the meantime- we can move on to you.”

“Me? What about me?”

“I’ll be inspecting your ships, your fleets, your barracks, your colonies- I expect we’ll be seeing much more of each other soon, sire.”

Sendak couldn’t help stiffening under the man’s piercing gaze.

“I don’t think that will be necessary.”

The man shook his head. “No one escapes the Health Inspector.”

With those ominous words he was off, and Sendak had a feeling that soon Lotor was going to be laughing at his expense.

  
  


_fin._

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr at [barbitone](http://barbitone.tumblr.com/) and pillowfort also at [barbitone](https://www.pillowfort.io/barbitone)


End file.
